Un jeu, un blessé
by Girly08
Summary: Un jour, Sabine propose un laser Games a l'équipage, tout le monde à du plaisir à faire cette activité mais ce qui se passe si ce jeu laisse une marque sur l'un d'entre eux ?


**Salut. Je vous présente ma quatrième histoire sur SWR et je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, j'ai eu un commentaire sur une de mes histoires comme quoi je dois faire attention à l'orthographe, je vais faire attention. Promis.**

 **Quelques-uns de mes histoires vont être écrie sur Ezra car c'est mon personnage préféré et d'autres vont** **être** **écrie** **sur Kanan car je l'adore. Donc voilà. Bref je vous laisse avec la Fanfiction**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Un jeu, un blessé**

 **POV Narrateur**

L'équipage avait un jour de repos, l'Empire n'avait pas de plan et ont donc laissé les rebelles tranquilles. Hera étais dans sa cabine en train de réparer Chopper, Sabine ne peignait pas sur son mur mais elle était sur l'Holonet dans sa cabine, Kanan méditait dans sa chambre et Ezra et Zeb joué au Holochec dans la salle commune jusqu'à que la voix de la jeune Mandalorienne retentis dans leur CommLink.

'' Tout le monde dans la salle commune, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer '' Dit Sabine.

L'équipage arriva dans la salle commune ou la jeune Mandalorienne les attendait, elle cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

'' Que veux-tu nous montrer Sabine ? '' Demande Kanan.

Elle montra son Holonet et l'équipage voyait une page auquel est marqué en haut de la page *** Laser Games ***

'' Nous devons essayer ce jeu '' Voulait Sabine.

Kanan prit l'holonet de la jeune fille et se frotte la nuque avec sa main '' Je sais pas trop.. C'est peut-être un peu trop dangereux ''

'' Comment ça pourrait être dangereux ? C'est des faux lasers, ça ne va pas nous faire du mal '' Insiste L'artiste.

'' D'accord on va le faire '' Dit Kanan avec le sourire.

'' OUI ! Merci ! '' Elle couru dans sa chambre.

Ils se mirent tous à rire de sa réaction et allèrent tous se préparer pour leur activité.

 **30 Minute plus tard…**

L'équipage arriva au Laser Games, Sabine avait tellement hâte de faire cette activité sans que l'Empire attaque. Ils payèrent leur partie et mit leur gilet **( Je n'ai jamais joué aux Laser Games** , **donc je ne m'y connais pas ).**

'' Vous devez laisser vos armes avant d'y jouer '' Dit le Monsieur du stand.

L'équipage laissa leur arme et le donne au standard, le standard fait tomber le Blaster de Kanan sans faire exprès avec les faux pistolets laser par terre, l'homme ramassa la fausse arme et le donne au Jedi.

La partie commence et l'équipage se mit à jouer leur partie.

 **Avec Hera**

Hera cherché ses amies dans le Labyrinthe de lumière, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle se prépare a tiré, les bruit de pas se rapproche de plus en plus jusqu'a qu'il n'y a plus de bruit. Hera s'avance doucement, toujours avec son pistolet près a tiré. Soudain, un tire se fit entendre et ratte la pilote.

'' Belle esquive mais je t'aurai '' Dit la voix de Sabine.

'' Pas si je te bats avant '' Dit Hera en souriant.

'' Alors vien me battre '' Défi Sabine fièrement.

Hera se mit a courir après l'Artiste en se marrant.

 **Du coté de Zeb**

'' Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi '' Dit Zeb. Le Lasat n'avait pas peur de l'équipage, il ne se méfiait pas de perdre, tous ce qu'il voulait est de battre ses amies.

'' AIE ! '' Se plain t-il quand une boule d'électricité envoyé par Chopper.

Il se retourna et vu Chopper en train de rire toujours avec son zapper sortie.

'' Espèce de machine sur roulettes, je vais te démolir ! '' Zeb couru après Chopper pour lui tirer dessus et pour essayer de le tué.

 **Du Coté de Kanan**

 **POV Kanan**

Je cherchais après l'équipage, Sabine avait eu une bonne idée de venir ici. On a jamais fait des activités tous ensemble sans que l'Empire ne s'en mêle. Je regarde mon arme et je remarque qu'il ressemble a mon Blaster. Mais pensés sont interrompus a cause d'une perturbation dans la force. Ezra s'approche de moi.

Je me cache derrière un mur et l'attend. Je cache ma force pour qu'il ne se doute pas que je suis la.

Ezra était la, près a tiré. Je me prépare a lui tiré dessus. Je me montre et lui tire dessus. Je lui est tiré dans la jambe et il tombe par terre.

'' Je t'ai eu '' Je lui dit fièrement.

Ezra ne se relever pas, il tenait sa jambe. Je m'approche de lui.

'' Tu ne m'aura pas petit, tu a étais touché. Ta perdu'' Je lui dit.

Mon Padawan gémissait comme si il étais dans la douleur.

'' Ezra ? tu va bien ?'' Je me rapproche de lui.

'' Ezra ? '' Je m'agenouille devant lui.

Il avait toujours sa main sur sa jambe '' Déplace ta main '' je lui dit.

Il le fait et vu qu'il n'a pas fait semblant, il saignait de sa jambe. Je lui est fait du mal !

'' OH NON QU'ES QUE J'Ai FAIT ?! Je suis désolé Ezra ! '' Je me mit a pleuré.

Je le porte et l'emmène vers l'entré. Zeb sortie, près a me tiré dessus.

'' Zeb attend ! '' Je lui crie.

'' Qu'es qu'il y a, pourquoi porte tu Ezra ? '' Il regarde mon Padawan.

'' Il est blessé, je lui est tiré dessus avec mon VRAI Blaster ! ''

'' QUOI ?! comment ? '' il me demande étonné.

'' On le saura plus tard il faut trouvé les autres '' Je lui dit.

'' Je m'en occupe '' Zeb partie en me laissant avec l'enfant.

Je prend Ezra dans mes bras '' Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'étais mon pistolets ''

'' C'est pas grave, se n'étais pas de ta faute '' Il dit en gémissant.

Je m'en voulait tellement.

 **POV Hera**

Chopper essayé de nous tiré dessus avec nos pistolets laser qui nous a piqués, Sabine et moi évitons les lasers jusqu'à que Zeb couru devant nous. Chopper le visa.

'' Chopper arrête la partie '' Demande Zeb.

Chopper n'écoute pas et lui tire dessus mais le ratte.

'' Chopper ! Ezra est blessé ! '' il crie.

'' QUOI ?! Qui l'a blessé ? '' Je lui demande.

'' C'est Kanan mais celui qui nous a donné les faux Blaster a donné la vrai arme de Kanan'' Il nous explique.

'' D'accord, on y va '' Je leur commende.

Nous nous sommes précipité vers les garçons qui nous attendent.

 **POV Narrateur**

Le restede l'équipage arrive devant Kanan qui tenait Ezra dans ces bras, la jambe du pantalon de l'adolescent était tachée de sang, il perdait lentement conscience. Kanan le remarqua.

'' Petit, reste avec nous, ne ferme pas les yeux '' Dit-il.

L'enfant hocha lentement la tête, le pauvre garçon était pale.

'' Allons-y, avant que son cas soit grave '' Kanan était inquiet pour lui.

L'équipage avait retiré leur veste et s'est dirigé vers le stand. Kanan parti avec son Padawan vers le Ghost pour l'aider au plus vite.

'' Alors comment ces passés votre partie ? '' Demande le standard.

Hera s'approche de lui, énervé '' A CAUSE DE VOUS MON ENFANT EST BLESSER ! ''

'' Quoi ! Mais les Blaster que je vous ai donné son des faux ! '' Dit le standard choqué.

'' Vous avez donné un vrai Blaster à mon... mari et a cause de vous, mon fils est blessé ! '' Crie Hera.

'' Je..je suis désolé, je vous rembourse '' Il donna les crédits qu'ils avaient payés pour le jeu, ainsi que leur arme.

L'équipage sortit du Laser games et se dirige vers leur vaisseaux.

'' Hera, Kanan et toi son marié ? '' Demande Sabine.

La jeune pilote se retourne vers la jeune fille '' Je..euhh... pas le temps de parlé, Ezra a besoin de soins médicaux '' Elle changea de conversation.

Zeb et Sabine se regarde, que cache les deux tourtereaux ?

Arrivé sur le Ghost, tout le monde se dirige vers la salle d'urgence pour voir si leur sixième membre allé bien. Ils rencontrent Kanan devant la salle.

'' Alors ! '' Commence Sabine mais le Jedi lui coupe la parole.

'' J'ai nettoyé sa blessure, il a besoin de se reposé Mais tu peux aller le voir Sabine '' Dit-il.

'' D'accord '' Elle entre dans la salle.

Kanan se mit a soupiré '' C'est de ma faute ''

Hera le regarde avec tristesse '' Mais non, mon cœur. Allons dans la salle de pilotage '' Propose t-elle.

Zeb les suivi '' Alors, vous êtes mariés ? ''

'' De quoi marier ?! '' Demande surpris le Jedi.

'' Oh... Je vais t'expliquer '' Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme.

 **Avec Sabine et Ezra**

Sabine était assis sur le lit avec Ezra '' Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû proposer d'aller à un jeu stupide '' Dit la Mandalorienne triste.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas '' Sourie le Padawan.

Elle regarde le garçon et enroula ces bras autour de lui pour lui faire un câlin '' Je t'adore petit frère ''

'' Moi aussi, grande sœur ''

'' REVIENT ICI T'A DE BOULON ! '' Crie le Lasat en train de courir après Chopper dans les couloirs.

'' WOOP WOP WOP ! '' Se marre le droïde.

Sabine et Ezra se mirent a rire.

1 semaine plus tard, la blessure d'Ezra était guérie, lui et ses amies peuvent faire des activités pas dangereux et s'amuser tous ensemble **(J'ai pas d'idée pour la fin)**

Fin

 **Et voila c'est fini, je sais j'ai mis longtemps pour faire cette histoire mais je suis une flemmarde :D J'ai vu la bande annonce de la saison 4 de SWR, je veux que personne ne meurent et c'est la dernière saison :( SWR TOUJOURS DANS MON** **CŒUR ! A bientôt pour ma 5ème fanfiction.**

 **QUE LA FORCE SOIT AVEC VOUS !**


End file.
